


Coming Home

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Blind Isaac Lahey, F/M, France (Country), Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: When Chris comes back alone from France, no one worries as they hear from Isaac a couple of times over the course of three months. After a year they start getting worried as he's made no contact and Chris' relatives are insisting that the teenager is fine.  Isaac is far from fine, somehow it was discovered that he was a werewolf – so they took him from their main house to another house with out the knowledge of Marthe Argent.  Chris talks about sending Rachel McCall to France to investigate.





	1. You're Going to France

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we have another story. Please take note that this story does involve mentions of torture and Isaac being hurt. 
> 
> Also any French seen was taken from google translate so may not be entirely accurate.
> 
> For the purpose of the story Victoria died years prior to Chris and Allison moving to Beacon Hills.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Rachel McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._  
  


**Coming Home**

  
**Chapter 01:** _You're Going to France_

  
Two months after Allison’s death, Isaac was living in France with members of Chris Argent’s extended family. Things had been fine at the beginning, he’d had Chris there with him, but after he’d returned to Beacon Hills things took a turn. Isaac found himself being locked in a room with no contact with anyone, he couldn’t even contact anyone as they'd taken his phone. After a year of no contact Chris requests that Scott’s older sister to investigate.

“Rachel, are you able to head to France?” Chris questioned one morning as he and the McCall’s sat around the dining table.

“What?” Melissa and Rachel looked up Chris having been mid conversation about where she was going on vacation. “You want my daughter to go to France?”

“We haven’t heard from Isaac,” Scott spoke up looking away from his phone and at his mother and sister.

“What am I supposed to do about it? Why not Jackson?” Rachel queried running a hand through her mess of brown curls. Rachel knew all of Scott's friends, his pack and knew a little more about pack dynamics than she let on.

“You’re human, he’s a wolf. My family are hunters…” Chris answered, Rachel sighed she was planning on going to France at some point.

“And you want to send my twenty-three year old daughter to them?” Melissa raised her eyebrow at the man sitting across from her as her daughter kicked her brother under the table.

“Mom, I’ll be fine, it’s not like I didn’t get my black belt or anything like that a few years back,” Rachel said watching as Scott rolled his eyes at her.

“Melissa, she's quite capable of looking after herself, probably more than her brother,” Chris said thinking back to the day that he'd seen Rachel and Derek sparing in his loft. “She's our daughter,” he added, Melissa sighed he was right Rachel was his now too. Chris and Melissa had gotten married less than two weeks prior and were still getting used to it.

“What if they have Isaac locked in some room without a window,” Scott said folding his arms as he leant back against the chair he was sitting in and nearly toppling over in the process. “You won't be able to defend against him,”

Rachel looked at her mother, brother and Chris wondering exactly what had she just gotten herself into. She’d known about the supernatural creatures existing within Beacon Hills for as long as she could remember. She remembered telling Scott stories about the girl who ran with the wolves and wondered if he would have ever cottoned on that she was that girl.

“Scott, I'll be fine. Derek'll be with me,” Rachel looked at Scott as she spoke, he still wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea.

“Mom, are you okay with this? What if something happens?” Scott turned away from his sister and looked between his mother and Chris. “And why are you suggesting Rach?”

“She's the only one that can speak near fluent French,” Chris answered, Scott muttered something that sounded like she's just a girl which earned him a slap upside the head from both Rachel and Melissa.

“Wait a second, Rach...that story the one you used to tell me when I was a kid,” Chris and Melissa exchanged a look as they listened to Scott speak, Melissa didn't know about the story that Rachel used to tell her little brother. “The one about the girl and the wolves...was it real?”

“You tell me, what do you think?” Rachel smirked, Melissa held back a chuckle as she looked at her daughter. “Sorry mom,”

“You? And the wolves? The Hales?” Scott raised his eyebrow as there was a knock on the door, the only time Derek Hale knocked on the door was if he wanted to speak to Rachel. “That's Derek,”

“I'll be back,” Rachel excused herself from the table and went to the front door, opening it and coming face to face with Derek. “Hey, so...we're going to France...”

“What?” Derek raised an eyebrow at her, what was this we business?

“Come and ask Chris yourself,” Rachel opened the door further and pulled Derek into the house shutting the door firmly behind him.

Derek followed Rachel back into the kitchen where he said hello to Scott, Melissa and Chris before he was being pulled aside by Scott. Scott wanted his advice before the former alpha disappeared again. Scott also told them Derek that he wanted him to look after his sister if anything happened to him, as Chris would look after their mother.

Two weeks later and Scott was standing at the airport with Rachel, Derek, Chris and Melissa. Scott being confused as to why Derek was there with them. Rachel had told him that she was going away for a while and he had insisted on joining her. Chris told them that his family was only expecting Rachel to turn up.

“Derek’ll be staying at the hotel while I check on Isaac,” Rachel said, she could tell from the look that Scott gave her that he did not believe her. “We’ll be fine, look I know enough French to get us around and you said that they spoke broken English right?” Rachel questioned looking at Chris as she spoke.

“Rachel, you and Derek have to be very careful with how you tread. I’ve told them you’ll be taking Isaac if you feel anything is off,” Chris told her before explaining that Marthe would be the one she would be talking with the most.

“Stop worrying, we’ll be fine,” Rachel said before wrapping her arms tightly around her mother. “Mom it’s only a couple of weeks,”

“I know but with everything going on,” Melissa had a habit of worrying about her children no matter the age.

“Mom, I’ll call when we get there,” Rachel said as Melissa pulled away slightly and kissed the top of her head. “And Derek will be with me,”

“Derek being there doesn’t make me feel any better,” Melissa said, causing both Rachel and Derek to shoot a glare towards Scott. “I'm sorry Derek, I know that you and Rach are close,”

“You can blame Scotty and Stiles for that,” Rachel replied, poking Scott in the stomach before hugging him and roughing up his hair. “No more getting Derek in trouble please?”

“Hey! That was more Stiles' doing,” Scott grumbled, hugging Rachel tightly before he hugged Derek, the older man had returned to Beacon Hills only for him and Rachel.

The second that they were sitting in the departures lounge alone Rachel stuck her head on Derek’s shoulder, she hadn’t been able to go back to sleep the night before after a bad dream had woken her up. She was waiting to talk to Derek about it as she didn’t want to frighten her mother or Scott with the dream. Derek looked at Rachel and waited for her to speak, they’d been friends for a long time.

“Rach, what is it? I know something is bugging you,” Derek spoke quietly as he looked at her and then out the window towards the planes.

“I’m not sure. You remember the dreams I used to have that were a little on the crazy side and freaked you out when they came true?” Rachel answered, glancing at Derek and then out the window her head still on his shoulder.

“I know that I used to blame you...and that I hate that I didn’t listen about Kate,” Derek was still quiet as he spoke, things were happening and he didn’t quite understand it no one did.

“So...I’m not sure what I believe right now but something is wrong and I can’t pinpoint it,” Rachel told him not moving her head from his shoulder as they waited for the plane to be called. “Also, Noelle said she'd show you around,”

“Noelle, the girl hated me at school,” Derek muttered, the girl had been an exchange student when they were in the 9th grade.

“She's grown up since then, besides she found out some interesting personal history about her family,” Rachel grinned, she knew that little bit of information would get his attention.

“What kind of information?” Derek was curious as he looked at his bestfriend, her head still clearly on his shoulder with no intention of moving.

“Ask her when we see her,”


	2. Inside France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Derek arrive in France where Rachel meets with Marthe Argent - the aunt of Chris. 
> 
> “Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas vu le jeune homme récemment. On m'a dit qu'il va bien et qu'il aimerait oublier Beacon Hills,” (To be honest with you, I have not seen the young man recently. I have been told that he is well and would like to forget about Beacon Hills,) Marthe told her, Rachel looked at her there wasn't a hint of a lie in her voice – she wasn't like the wolves couldn't hear the change in heart beats but she had been able since she was a child to pick up when a person was lying. She had also been studying body language and micro-expressions for the past eight years, she may have only been 23 but it had always fascinated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> So I have the first 3 chapters written already. Updates will be approximately every two weeks - varying days. 
> 
> Again - the French was done using Google Translate - so it may not be completely accurate.

**Chapter 02:** _Inside France_

  
Fourteen hours later and they had landed in France. Their first port of call was to get through customs and then head to the hotel in Bourges. The following day Rachel would meet with Marthe to see Isaac and hopefully have her dream dispelled. As she walked up the path to the house, she motioned for Derek to stay out of sight the best that he could. Rachel took a deep breath before she knocked cautiously on the front door. Inside footsteps were heard and shouts about children running where they shouldn't be.

“Mademoiselle McCall, this way,” Miriam one of the help said as she opened the door to the Argents home.

“Please call me Rachel,” Rachel answered as she followed behind the older lady and glanced behind her seeing Derek hidden from view across the street.

“Rachel, Marthe would like you to wait in here,” Miriam said as she closed the front door and walked a short distance to another room opening the door. Rachel walked into the room and the door was suddenly shut behind her.

“Salut! Je suis Nickolai qui es-tu?” (Hi! I'm Nickolai who are you?) a small boy spoke quickly as he popped up from behind a sofa and titled his head as he looked at Rachel.

“Bonjour, je suis Rachel et mon français n'est pas très bon,” (Hi, I'm Rachel and my French isn't to great,) Rachel answered, hoping that what she said made sense to the little boy before she spoke again. “Have you seen another American?” she asked, running a hand nervously through her hair as she looked at him. In truth she could understand and speak French quite well, but she wasn't about to let them know that.

“Maman a dit que je ne voulais pas parler à des inconnus,” (Mom said that I'm not meant to talk to strangers,) Nickolai answered, before darting out the same door that Rachel had been lead in.

'Der, did you hear that conversation?' Rachel quickly typed a message to Derek wondering if there had been change in his heartbeat. Rachel pocketed her phone as an older woman walked in.

Marthe Argent, Chris' Aunt who was in charge of the Argent's house in France, she was a woman who looked to be slightly older than Rachel's own grandmother. Marthe smiled at Rachel and motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa. Rachel smiled at the older woman and sat down, she just wanted to know how Isaac was.

“Rachel, I am Marthe,” Marthe extended her hand as she spoke motioning for Rachel to help herself to the biscuits as she placed them on the table. “My nephew Christopher speaks highly of you,”

“He does?” Rachel raised her eyebrow wondering exactly what Chris had said about her.

“Oui, il a dit que vous étiez une jeune femme et une combattante très capable,” (Yes, he said that you were a very capable young woman and fighter.) Rachel blinked taking in what Marthe said about her, sure she'd sparred with Chris and had started doing various martial arts at a young age.

“J'ai étudié différentes formes d'arts martiaux quand j'étais jeune et je m'entraîne toujours la plupart des fins de semaine,” (I studied various forms of martial arts when I was young, and I still train most week ends,) Rachel answered, she remembered being told by Chris to be straight forward with the woman and she would be straight forward with her. “Puis-je voir Isaac?” (May I see Isaac?)

Marthe looked at Rachel and contemplated lying to her and telling her that Isaac had left the premises after Chris had returned to Beacon Hills, that was before she remembered something that Chris had said about the young woman. Rachel smiled at Marthe hoping that Derek was still listening to the conversation from across the way, if he wasn't Noelle would be.

“Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas vu le jeune homme récemment. On m'a dit qu'il va bien et qu'il aimerait oublier Beacon Hills,” (To be honest with you, I have not seen the young man recently. I have been told that he is well and would like to forget about Beacon Hills,) Marthe told her, Rachel looked at her there wasn't a hint of a lie in her voice – she wasn't like the wolves couldn't hear the change in heart beats but she had been able since she was a child to pick up when a person was lying. She had also been studying body language and micro-expressions for the past eight years, she may have only been 23 but it had always fascinated her.

“Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Monsieur Argent a demandé que je vous parle en personne ... et avec d'autres membres de votre famille,” (I think that's why Mister Argent requested that I speak with you in person...and to speak with other members of your family,) Rachel spoke calmly as she looked at the older lady, before both of them glanced towards the door to the room. Marthe shooting a stern look to the teenagers standing listening in. “Do you mind if I talk to them?” this time Rachel spoke in English her attention back on Marthe as she felt one of her unruly curls slipping free from the hair-tie.

“Que font les américains chez nous? Elle n'est pas une autre n'est-ce pas?” (What's the American doing in our home? She's not another one is she?) a teen boy questioned speaking quickly to the teenage girl standing beside him.

“J'espère qu'elle est, stupide américaine,” (I hope she is, stupid American's,) the girl replied grinning madly at the boy beside her as Rachel noticed that Nickolai was standing slightly behind them. Rachel smiled waving at him before she smirked at the two teenagers.

“Amélie et Chace, l’américaine parle français très bien. Alors s'il vous plaît arrêtez d'être grossier,” (Amelie and Chace, the American girl speaks French just fine. So please stop being rude,) Marthe spoke sternly to the teenagers before Rachel interrupted her.

“Merci Marthe, mais je pense pouvoir le supporter d'ici. À moins que vous n'ayez une objection à ce que je leur montre une chose ou deux?” (Thank you Marthe, but I think I can take it from here. Unless that is you have an objection to me showing them a thing or two?) Rachel looked to Marthe and the two teenagers as she spoke. Marthe nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Amelie and Chace the two teenagers now had names.

“Désolé grand-mère,” (Sorry grandmother,) they said in unison before they followed Rachel and Marthe to the hallway and outside.

Across the street Noelle had met up with Derek, so they had moved from Derek hiding behind a tree to camping out in her car with Derek nearly asleep in the front seat. Noelle explained to Derek that after she'd left Beacon Hills and returned home, her mother had been forth coming explaining that they were descendant from Jade Rabbit's. Derek realised that, that was why they hadn't gotten along in school but as adults they made more of an effort.

“Rach told me about what's been happening and what happened to you,” Noelle spoke quietly as she looked at Derek and then glanced at the house her hearing was just as good as Derek's.

“She did?” Derek raised his eyebrow at her as they both listened, Derek picking up that they had moved outside. “She just talked the old lady into letting her show them a thing or two,”

“Yeah, she did. You know Rach cares about what happens to you. She always has. You know she remembered Paige,” Noelle paused for a second before she spoke again. “Yeah, she said you can change to a wolf now,” Derek hadn't wanted to think about Paige, he hadn't thought about her since it had happened.

Derek quickly put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to listen they could clearly hear fighting now. Noelle's first instinct was to jump out of the car, Derek grabbed her hand before she could open the door. They hadn't told her that the Argent's were a family of hunters, that was something that Derek quickly realised that he need to explain to her.

“We can't do anything, trust me you don't want to mess with this family,” Derek spoke quickly not releasing his grip on Noelle's hand. “Noelle, you can't,”

“Why not? They're not dangerous,” Noelle stated, surely they couldn't be dangerous.

“Do you remember hearing Rachel and I talking one day about hunters, and us telling you to stay out of it?” Derek questioned, looking at her as she shook her head. Noelle didn't remember anything about that. “The Argent's are a family of hunters, they hunt us,” Derek's brow furrowed and he shook his head not understanding how Noelle could still be so naïve when it came to the supernatural world. 

After the Argents were certain that Rachel wasn't a werewolf they decided that they would take her to see Isaac. What they hadn't been expecting was for the older girl to tell them that she'd been given permission from their Uncle to take him if she felt the need to. She felt that need the second that she saw him.

“Je ne suis peut-être pas né d'argent, mais Chris vient d'épouser ma mère il y a un mois,” (I may not have been born an Argent but Chris just married my mom about a month back,) Rachel said, she knew that had been divulged to Marthe but no one else. Rachel felt the bandage that had been wrapped around her bicep, she'd be fixing that herself later. “Whether you like it or not, I honestly don't care. I just want to check on Isaac,”

“What is so special about the American boy?” Amelie questioned, she had fallen back in time with Rachel and was walking beside her to the car.

“I've known him since he was a baby, he's practically one of my brothers,” Rachel answered, it wasn't a complete lie she had known Isaac since he was a kid – she'd even spent time babysitting him. “Alors ... Où gardes-tu Isaac et comment as-tu découvert ce qu'il est? Je sais que Marthe n'a rien dit” (So...where are you keeping Isaac and how did you find out what he is? I know Marthe didn't tell,) Rachel questioned, who she assumed was one of Marthe's sons and around the same age as Chris. Rachel was sure that Derek would have laughed at that comment had he been close enough. Marthe had sent Henri, who was indeed one of her children.

“Cela ne vous regarde pas. Chris n'a pas son mot à dire sur ce qui se passe en France. Il a abandonné le code,” (That is not any of your business. Chris has no say in what happens in France. He abandoned the code,) Henri answered, Rachel took a deep breath before she moved and found herself standing directly in front of him.

“No, Chris and Allison made a new code when they realised that EVERYONE including the supernatural deserve a chance,” Rachel spoke calmly as she crossed her arms and glared at the older man. “Je me fous de ce que vous pensiez être meilleur que tout le monde. Parce que les nouvelles flash, vous n'êtes pas.” (I don't give a flying fuck that you think that you are better than everyone. Because news flash, you're not.) Rachel surprised the older man with her ability to flip between English and French without a missing a beat. “Je vais le répéter. Où le gardez-vous et comment l'avez-vous découvert?” (I'll say it again. Where are you keeping him, and how did you find out?).

Amelie looked at Rachel and then at Henri speaking roughly and calling him papa. Rachel understood where the young teen got her hatred towards American's, her own father. Rachel was then herded into a van before the older spoke again.

“Pigny,” was the only word out of his mouth before they were on the way. What felt like half an hour later, and they had arrived at house very similar to the one on the outskirts of Bourges. Rachel was grateful that Derek had been listening in as she saw Noelle's car on the way there stopped in Lizy.

“Je suis entièrement humain, pas une trace de créature surnaturelle en moi,” (I am entirely human not a trace of supernatural creature inside me,) Rachel took a deep breath pausing as she looked to Amelie, Chace and their father.

“Assez, ce n'est pas parce que ma mère a confiance en toi et Christopher que je dois le faire,” (Enough, just because my mother trusts you and Christopher does not mean that I need to,) Henri spoke reminding Rachel of Gerard who she had only met very briefly before he had tried to kill her younger brother.

“Non, pas assez. Voulez-vous au moins me dire comment vous avez découvert ce qu'il est?” (No, not enough. Would you at least tell me how you discovered what he is?) Rachel's question went unanswered, she would need to have Marthe ask the question of her children.


	3. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I know I said every two weeks, but it's more like every week or whenever I have the majority of the following chapter written.

**Chapter 03:** _Retrieval_

  
Inside the house, Isaac lay on his side, he was in pain from what the Argents had been doing to him after Chris had gone back to Beacon Hills. He couldn't see due to the repeated burning of his eyes, they'd healed the first few times that they had been struck by an electric cattle prod. They'd done something to his back so he couldn't feel the lower half of his body. He was semi-grateful that they weren't making him lay in a layer of filth and he couldn't move without hurting. Marthe didn't about what had been done to him as she hadn't seen him for the past seven months. She was constantly told that he was fine, that he was exhausted, that he was asleep that she didn't need to worry.

When the door to the room opened, Isaac would have jumped if he could have instead he grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked it above his head. Listening he heard footsteps that he hadn't heard in over a year, and a voice that was vaguely familiar. It wasn't until there was only the old footsteps in the room that he moved the blanket covering his head.

“Isaac?” Rachel questioned, she'd stopped when she was midway in the room and sent a glare towards the woman who had lead her there. “Laissez la porte ouverte, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne l'enfermez plus,” (Leave the door open, please. You are not shutting him up any longer,) Rachel spoke quickly before she returned her attention to Isaac laying in the bed. “Isaac, it's Rachel,”

“Rachel?” Isaac questioned, turning his head slightly in the direction that he'd heard her voice. It was then that she saw what she assumed were someone's attempts at bandaging his head. She also noticed other bandages peering out from under the clothes he was wearing. What had they done to him?

“Yeah, Scott's Rachel,” Rachel sighed, as she spotted a single chair in the corner of the room so she grabbed it and dragged it over to the bed. “What happened sweetheart?” Rachel gently put her hand on Isaac's shoulder before she pulled the blanket down.

“They found out what I am...I don't know how,” Isaac mumbled, turning his head away from Rachel as he spoke he was scared, scared that it would happen again.

“Isaac, come here,” Rachel scooted closer to the bed and pulled him into her arms. “You're coming home with me,” Rachel spoke quietly to him taking a deep breath as he semi relaxed.

“Home?” Isaac questioned his head resting heavily against her shoulder. It was then that he smelled blood before he ran his hand down her arm. “What happened to you?”

“It's nothing, just a little spar with one of the Argent boys. He's worse off then me,” Rachel laughed, they had thought an American woman couldn't do anything to a hunter.

Rachel let go of Isaac and lay him back on the bed before she looked around the room some more, her eyes landing on something that was covered heavily by blankets. Rachel stood up and walked over to the blankets, tugging them until they fell onto the floor to reveal a wheelchair. Isaac lay in the bed, before he tried pulling himself into a sitting position but found himself falling off the bed and into a heap on the floor. The crashing sound caused Rachel to spin around and race back to him.

“Shh, it's okay,” Rachel crouched down beside him and pulled him the best she could into a sitting position.

“Rach...” Isaac mumbled, that was the most that he could muster before he felt his body shaking.

“You don't have to say anything, let's just get you out of here hey?” Rachel said as she made sure that he was leaning against the bed before she moved again. “Just hold on to the bed okay?” Isaac nodded and waited until he felt her beside him again. Isaac felt around in front him and beside him where Rachel had been and found that the wheelchair they'd been putting him in was there. “It's okay, they're not going to touch you I promise,”

“Are you sure?” Isaac questioned as he attempted to pull himself to the chair but gave up slumping on the floor.

“I'm sure,” Rachel answered before she found herself helping him into the chair. While she was helping him she felt something protruding from his back that she was sure shouldn't be there. Rachel sat Isaac in the chair before quickly looking around locating a small suitcase which she recognised as one she had given him. “Let me grab your clothes and then we're leaving,” Isaac nodded, listening as Rachel moved around the room and grabbed various items of his clothing and shoved them in his suitcase before handing him a clean hoodie. “Put this on and then I'll help you into a pair of pants,” Rachel watched as Isaac began to struggle with the hoodie before she helped him into it after it became stuck on the rough bandages that had been wrapped around him.

Isaac tugged at the bandages after he was securely in the hoodie, tugging at them until they were free. He was self-conscious over what his eyes looked like even if he couldn't see them or himself. Rachel almost gasped when she saw the blistering raw skin around his bloodshot and clouded eyes. One of his cornea's had a deep scratch clear across the front, while the other appeared to have something lodged inside it.

“I'll fix you when we get to the hotel, for now you can wear these,” Rachel told him as she placed her sunglasses on his head. “Mom'll know more,” Isaac had shut his eyes tightly before Rachel had put the sunglasses on him. “D's in the country too,” she whispered leaning close to him as she gave him a hug. Rachel took Isaac's hand and pressed a pendant that Deaton had given her should she need it to get Isaac past any mountain ash barrier. Rachel closed his fingers over it, and made sure that his grip didn't loosen.

“Really?” Isaac's voice was barely above a whisper as he felt Rachel get behind the wheelchair. When she was behind the chair she pulled out her phone and sent a simple text to Noelle telling her to leave Derek where they were and head to the last house on the main road into Pigny. Rachel also sent one to Derek with a list of things that they would need.

“Really, I'm going to meet with Marthe again tomorrow, she needs to know what they did to you,” Rachel told him as she started to push him from the room, and headed for the front of the house only stopping briefly when she felt Amelie and Chace looking after them. “Comme je l'ai dit à Marthe, et je vous l'ai dit plus tôt. Je le ramène à la maison. Vous n'attaquez jamais quelqu'un sans provocation!” (Like I told Marthe, and I told you earlier. I'm taking him home. You do not attack someone unprovoked ever!)

“You can't just take him!” Amelie exclaimed only to be glared at by Rachel and held back by Chace.

“I can, because you could be charged with kidnapping and holding against his will,” Rachel replied as she gently gripped Isaac's shoulder reassuringly. “Now I've called a a friend to pick us up so if you don't mind we're going outside,” Rachel kept one hand on Isaac's shoulder as she wheeled him out of the grounds.

“Vous ne dépasserez pas les cendres de la montagne,” (You won't get past the mountain ash,) Chace said from behind Amelie, he still wasn't convinced that Rachel was human and not a werewolf.

“Funny, we just did,” Rachel replied with a curt smile, she was thankful for one thing she knew how to get a wolf in and out of building with mountain ash.

After five minutes Noelle arrived pulling up in her mothers old VW kombi. Rachel smiled, she was grateful that the Noelle's mother still drove one so they were able to get Isaac into the back without getting him out of the chair. Once they had gotten him in Rachel climbed in the back beside him so that she could stop the chair from moving around. Noelle climbed in the front and started the kombi before she spoke again.

“Is that entire family like that?” Noelle questioned, glancing out the back and seeing that Chace and the older man were looking after them.

“Yeah, but my step-father isn't,” Rachel said, biting her lip as she realised that she hadn't told Isaac about her mom and Chris getting married. “Chris and mom got married just under a month ago...and mom wants to adopt you,”

“I left Derek at a pharmacy, he said he'd grab everything you need,” Noelle said pausing before she spoke again. “Sorry, Isaac. I'm Noelle,”

Isaac remained quiet, grasping around for Rachel's hand he knew that even though she couldn't draw on his pain just knowing that she was there was comforting him. Rachel nodded to Noelle, before she took hold of Isaac's hand and squeezed it gently. Noelle drove the five minutes to Lizy and pulled into the car park of the pharmacy to a waiting Derek. Rachel opened the back door of the kombi and Derek quickly climbed in.

“Hey,” was the only word out of Derek's mouth as she tossed the bag of supplies to Rachel so she could put it on the seat beside her. “Slide over and I'll sit here,” Derek said before near forcibly pushing the younger girl across the seat and sitting so he was closer to Isaac.

“Hey yourself,” Rachel smiled before punching him in the shoulder.

“Hey Isaac,” Derek voice was calmer than hers but he had more experience in dealing with injured beta's. Derek put his hand on Isaac's arm after pulling up the hoodie and part of the bandage. “We can talk later,” Derek reassured him watching as he visibly relaxed when the pain started leaving his body. Isaac was quiet, not saying more than a couple of words since Rachel had found him.

“Which hotel are you staying?” Noelle questioned as she started the drive back to Bourges, glancing occasionally in the back to make sure that they weren't being followed.

“The Ibis,” Rachel answered watching as Derek continued to pull Isaac's pain until the teen passed out. Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up the note app. _'There's something in his back that shouldn't be there, and his eyes. D he's blind,'_ Rachel showed Derek her phone, he took it reading it quickly before he nodded. As much as Rachel trusted Noelle there was some things that she still wasn't comfortable with sharing.

Once Noelle dropped them at the Ibis, Rachel and Derek took Isaac to their room where Derek carefully moved him onto his stomach on one of the beds. Rachel tipped the contents of the pharmacy bags onto the other bed, she was glad that both her mother and Chris had taught her a thing or two about first aid. Not that what they were looking at was going to be first aid material. Rachel and Derek looked at another before they looked at Isaac and moved so that they were standing over him.

“We have to call mom,” Rachel said before she pulled out her phone and dialled the international number. It was 4PM currently which meant it was roughly 7AM at home.

'Rachel! Why didn't you call when you landed?' Melissa's voice was full of worry, she had the day off and sounded like she hadn't slept. 'Have you met with Marthe?' there was Chris' voice, one that Rachel still wasn't used to hearing in her home.

“Sorry mom, Chris. Yes I have,” Rachel paused taking a deep breath before she continued, her eyes trained on Isaac. “She didn't know anything about why we hadn't heard from Isaac. She hadn't seen him in months,”

'What? How is that possible?' Melissa questioned, Rachel could tell from the tone in her mothers voice that it was more aimed at Chris than herself.

“Mom, I don't know. Anyway, long story short. I have Isaac, and it's not good...they were hurting him, Derek's sending you some pictures now,” Rachel looked to Derek who nodded he was carefully peeling the clothes Isaac was wearing off so that they could get a better look at him.

‘You will have to be careful especially with his eyes,’ Melissa said as Chris showed her the pictures that Derek had sent him. ‘Can you get a close up of his eyes for me?’ Derek nodded and got a little closer to Isaac carefully tilting his head so that he could take a picture, being careful not to have the flash on.

“He’s sending more now,” Rachel looked to Derek who had his hand on Isaac’s shoulder again and was drawing on his pain. “I think Derek’s going to try and get us better flights home…”

‘Sweetheart what aren’t you telling us?’ Melissa questioned, glancing at Chris who was pocketing his phone after deciding that some of the pictures Derek had sent didn’t need to be seen.

“When we get home mom, I’ll call you later,” Rachel said as she listened to her mother tell her that she would text her a list of everything that they needed to do.

After Rachel hung up with her mother, she turned to face Derek who was sitting on the bed beside Isaac. A moment later and Rachel's phone dinged signifying that she had a message. Rachel looked at her phone and smiled when she saw who they were from.

_'Mom said you have Isaac, bring him home safe,'_ Scott sent at 7:25AM/4:25PM  
 _'Always kiddo. X'_ Rachel sent at 7:27AM/4:27PM  
 _'Clean him up and don't try taking that out by yourself. You know how to tend to wounds and what to do, X'_ Melissa sent at 7:30AM/4:30PM  
 _'Rachel, have Derek email those photos to Marthe. She didn't want Isaac to be hurt. We'll see you in a few days.'_ Chris sent at 7:30AM/4:30PM

“Derek, what do we do? We can't take him on the plane like this,” Rachel said looking up after she read the text messages and her face falling as Derek nodded.

“I know, look. We'll work it out,” Derek said, reaching over and taking her hand before letting go. “Go run a bath and we'll clean him up before we put fresh bandages on him,” Rachel nodded and made her way to the bathroom as Derek stayed beside Isaac.

“Are we really going home?” Isaac's voice was barely audible but Derek heard what he said as he looked to Rachel.

“Yeah Isaac, we're going home,” Derek answered, looking to Isaac's broken form and wondering exactly what they had done to him. “Rach and I are going to get you cleaned up, okay?”

“Mhmm,” Isaac's mumbled, though he wasn't in pain it was hurting him to talk too much.


	4. Bruised and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott sees the pictures that Derek and his sister had sent to Chris and his mother. 
> 
> Derek and Rachel begin working on healing Isaac as well as they can. 
> 
> “You think she can get answers?” Scott questioned, not pulling away from his mothers arms, he couldn't not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're liking it :) 
> 
> Another chapter will possibly come this weekend.

**Chapter 04:** _Bruised and Broken_

  
Derek and Isaac heard the bath running, and Rachel's footsteps returning to the room before disappearing and reappearing again. Rachel had gone to mini-kitchen and gathered a glass and returned to the bathroom to fill it with water. Setting the glass down on the bedside table, Rachel sat on the bed next to Isaac and carefully sat him up with Derek's help before picking up the glass again and holding it to Isaac's lips.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to help Isaac in to the bath that they truly noticed how different he was from when he left the year before. He hadn't healed like he would have if he was in Beacon Hills, in France he was considered an omega – he was pack-less. Rachel stayed sitting behind Isaac, it seemed the only way to keep him semi-calm.

“It’s just me and Der. If you’re not comfortable tell us,” Rachel spoke quietly as she watched Derek get up from the bed and head to bathroom, seconds later they heard the water stop running.

“I trust you,” Isaac mumbled, before he found himself being helped to get undressed save for his underwear. As they finished undressing him, Isaac whimpered at the lack of contact from Rachel.

“Shh, it's okay. I'm still here,” Rachel was quiet as she spoke comforting him and looking at Derek at the same time. Neither of them were entirely sure how they were going to get him to sleep that night. Derek took his own jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of shirt, while Rachel did the same neither wanting to get too wet until they showered. “Remind me to fix my arm later,” Derek nodded though he would more than likely forget.

“Isaac, I'm going to pick you up now and take you to the bath. Okay?” Derek questioned, moving so that he could get Isaac in a bridal style hold. Isaac nodded his eyes remaining unfocused

“We'll take the bandages off in the bath, it will be easier,” Rachel reassured Isaac, as Derek put one arm around his body and the other underneath his legs and hoisted him up.

Rachel followed them to the bathroom where Derek gently lowered the younger man into the bath while Rachel grabbed a clean wash-cloth handing it to Derek before she started on slowly taking off the bandages. Isaac winced as the bandages were taken from his arms and torso. Both Rachel and Derek sighed a little before Derek drew on the pain again. Derek took more photos after they removed the bandages ad sent them to Chris.

Meanwhile back in Beacon Hills, Melissa, Chris and Scott had gone to talk with Doctor Alan Deaton. Chris showing him the photos that Derek had sent, neither of them was allowing Scott to see what damage had been done. Scott leaned against the examination table in the Animal Clinic trying to get a look at photos.

“I don’t get it, why can’t I see what happened?” Scott questioned looking between the three adults, they knew he had seen some bad things but they hadn’t even been prepared for Isaac.

“Your sister and Derek weren’t even prepared for what they saw,” Chris said as they thought back to the early morning conversation that they had, had with Rachel.

“I know that you want to help, but until they get him home there is nothing that you can do,” Melissa said as she placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. “If you really want to see what happened, Chris will show you,” Chris and Deaton shared a look before looking at Melissa. “He will, but only if you’re sure,” No one wanted to argue with Melissa.

“I’m sure,” Scott tried making his voice seem like he was certain that he wanted to see what had been done, but at the same time he was not entirely certain. “Can you show me before I change my mind?”

Chris nodded and laid the photos on the examination table, he had printed them off so they could get a better look. The first photo was one of Isaac’s face showing the blistering and rawness. Scott held back a gasp before he picks up the picture stack and looked through them. Melissa watched her son waiting for him to want to run. The stack of pictures Scott had picked up were all various images of Isaac's eyes.

“What did they do to him?” Scott questioned looking up from the last photo and at his mother and Chris.

“You were told about what Gerard did to Deucalion were you not?” Deaton questioned, as he looked at the photos again before looking up at Scott, Scott nodded Gerard had told him and Allison about it. “I believe that they have been doing that to Isaac,”

Scott picked up the next lot of photos, Scott identified his sisters hands on Isaac's shoulders seemingly holding him steady before his eyes were drawn to his friends lower back. What drew Scott's attention was something that looked to have been around 4 inches long and slotted between is T9 and T10 vertebrae effectively severing his nerves. Scott put the photo closer to his face trying to work out what it was that had been done before realising that Isaac was also covered in blisters and burns.

“Mom, they have to bring him home,” Scott put the photos down and pushed them to the middle of the table away from him.

“I know honey, and they're working on it,” Melissa walked around the table and pulled Scott into her arms hugging him as Christ stacked up the photos. “This is why we didn't want you to see them,”

“I don't know what my family did to him, but your sister is planning on talking with Marthe again,” Chris said as he placed the photos back in the manilla folder and left it sitting on the table.

“You think she can get answers?” Scott questioned, not pulling away from his mothers arms, he couldn't not yet.

“I do, if she can prove herself to Marthe then she has her respect,” Chris told him, he knew that Rachel had already proven herself otherwise they wouldn't have gotten Isaac. “Trust her,”

“You said that they were in Bourges, France correct?” Deaton questioned, he'd been thinking he knew a couple of emissary's in the area. Chris nodded, wondering what the veterinarian was thinking. “Let me contact a couple of people and put them in touch with Rachel,”

Melissa, Chris and Scott nodded anything to get them out of France faster. Deaton made the call and contacted two separate emissaries that he knew in France. Both were former emissaries and hadn’t been aware that there was an American wolf in France. On of Deaton's contacts ended up being his younger sister who was on vacation in the city.

Back at the hotel in France, Rachel and Derek had managed to get Isaac cleaned up as gently and calmly as they could without freaking him out. They were now up to redressing him, Derek had pulled out a brand new pair of boxers that he hadn't worn and they'd put them on him but that was as far as they had gotten. Rachel quickly looked at what they had and decided that his eyes needed to be taken care of first.

“Isaac, sweetheart, close your eyes for me we're going to fix them first okay?” Rachel questioned, as she picked up the eye pads and one of the bandages. “When was the last time?” Rachel asked quietly as she placed the the eye pads on and taped them in place before bandaging his head.

“They were healing fully up until I don’t know three months ago...and now only partially...or not at all,” Isaac answered, speaking more than he had in the past two hours since they’d gotten him away from the Argent’s.

“What were you seeing just now, if anything?” Derek asked as Rachel finished bandaging his eyes up before they moved onto to the burns.

“Nothing, sometimes a flicker of of light but mostly blackness,” Isaac answered, his head going in the direction of where he believed that Derek was sitting. Derek was still drawing his pain as Rachel started to apply the burn cream that Derek had picked up.

Within half an hour they'd finished bandaging Isaac, and gotten him redressed and comfortable on one of the beds. Derek sat on the bed beside him while Rachel went to get the three of them food, not trusting the hotel staff to not be inquisitive. While she was gone Isaac fell into a restless sleep leaning against Derek, effectively pinning the older man to the bed.

“Rach, looks like I'll be sleeping here tonight,” Derek motioned to the bed as Rachel re-entered the room with some take out after being gone for over an hour.

“Looks like it,” Rachel smiled at him as she grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it over to the bed and sat down with the takeaway containers. “I do want him to eat something, I don't know if they fed him or not,”

“Let him wake up on his own,” Derek told her, as he attempted to at least manoeuvre so that he could eat. No sooner had Derek spoken then Isaac was whimpering in his sleep and starting to squirm. “Isaac, Isaac you're safe now,” Derek was quieter than Rachel had heard him in a long time, the last time she'd heard him speak that quiet was after his family had died.

“We have Pad Thai, Pad See Ew or Fried rice and soup,” Rachel said as she pulled the take out containers from the bag, purposely leaving the soup in the bag for Isaac to have.

“Pad Thai,” Derek answered, Rachel nodded and handed him the container and a fork as Isaac made a muted whine.

“Shh, Isaac, it' okay. Remember you're safe here,” Rachel spoke quietly to him as she put her food on the bedside table. “We got some dinner,” Isaac squirmed slightly before Derek carefully wrapped his arms around the teen to calm him.

“Rach got dinner,” Derek told him once Isaac visibly relaxed, not moving from where he was wrapped in Derek's arms. “Think you can eat some?” Isaac nodded so Rachel leaned forward and placed the spoon in one hand and the bowl in his other with Derek steadying him.

“It's just some chicken soup, figured it would be the only thing you'd eat,” Rachel told him, before she picked up her food again and Derek's at the same time.

After they ate, Rachel showered and cleaned up the cut on her arm that she hadn't had the chance to take a proper look at. It was slightly deeper than she had originally thought, but not life threatening. Derek glanced down at Isaac who'd fallen asleep again as his breathing seemed to even out. Rachel mumbled something that Derek couldn't quite catch as she left the bathroom.

“You okay?” Derek questioned, as he gave the air a sniff and got a whiff of the fresh blood that had decided to trickle down her arm after the shower.

“Yeah, but I could use a little help,” Rachel answered as she motioned to her left arm. “So I didn’t tell you about what happened before I got Isaac,”

“Rach, come over this side of the bed and bring whatever,” Derek patted the bed beside him, he knew that she'd tell him what he had to do. “You just...”

“Tell you what to do, I know,” Rachel smiled at him before grabbing a piece of gauze, antibiotic and bandage. “Can you make sure that there's nothing in it first?”

Derek nodded as Rachel sat on the bed beside him. “How did it happen anyway?” Derek raised an eyebrow as he checked the cut out, which was three inches across the back of her arm and an inch up her arm in a cross.

“One of the Argent boys decided that the way to determine if I was trust worthy wasn't by talking,” Rachel answered wincing as Derek put some of the antibiotics on the cut. “Let's just say he got more than a cut,”

“Seriously, Rach? We came to talk to them not hurt them,” Derek sighed as he placed the gauze on her arm, and then wrapped it with more force than was probably necessary. Rachel nodded innocently as Derek secured the bandage. “That should do it for now,”

“You're the best,” Rachel grinned, turning around and kissing his cheek before hugging him. “I know, but they started it and Marthe approved,” Rachel paused a moment thinking of what she did before she spoke again. “If it helps any...he has a broken arm, a couple of broken ribs and a broken collar bone...opposite sides,” Derek sighed shaking his head, sometimes he wondered why they were friends.

The next morning they were woken by the in room phone ringing. Derek and Rachel were a little concerned the only person who they had told were they were staying aside from Chris and Melissa was Noelle. Derek allowed Rachel to answer the phone after they both carefully moved Isaac to the bathroom, with Derek helping.

“Bonjour?” (Hello?) Rachel questioned, taking a deep breath as she waited for the person on the other end to speak.

'Mademoiselle McCall, vous avez un visiteur dans le hall, une Mademoiselle Morrell,” (Miss McCall you have a visitor in the lobby, a Miss Morrell,) the hotels front desk said before the call was ended, Rachel looked into the bathroom and then down at herself noticing that she was still in her pajamas.

“Hey Der, I'm gonna get dressed and head down to the lobby,” Rachel said as she rooted around her bag for something to wear and ending up with a pair of jeans and one of Scott's hoodies that he'd given her one year.

“Everything okay?” Derek voice was concerned as he stuck his head out of the bathroom, while keeping an eye on Isaac sitting on the toilet.

“Yeah, I think Deaton sent his sister,” Rachel shrugged as she tossed the hoodie to Derek. “Give this to Isaac, it was Scott's it should fit him,” Rachel then dug around her bag again and pulled out one of her own hoodies and pulled it on and then her leather jacket.

“Morrell? Why would he send her?” Derek questioned before heading back into the bathroom to stop Isaac from toppling over.

“I don't know, that's why I'm going to find out,” Rachel answered and with that she was out of the room, but not before grabbing the room key to get back in.

In the hotel lobby, Marin Morrell was sitting near one of the potted ferns, looking at her nails while scrolling through her phone. Deaton had sent Marin a number of photos Isaac's condition so that she could be prepared, Marin may have been a high school guidance counsellor and a therapist but she was still an emissary. Rachel stepped out of the elevator and looked around spotting Marin looking up at her as the doors closed. Marin stood up and headed towards her while Rachel stepped away from the elevator and towards her.

“Ms Morrell,” Rachel smiled at her, Marin returned the smile and motioned for her to lead the way.

“Rachel, you know you can call me Marin. My brother called me, said that you might need a little help,” Marin said as Rachel led the older woman outside of the hotel and towards a little bakery she'd noticed the previous day. “What can you tell me about what happened?”

“Marin, all I can tell you is what I saw. And it wasn't good,” Rachel told her, opening the door for her to the bakery and letting her in first. “From what I saw some of the family was just like Gerard,”

“You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?” Marin questioned as Rachel stepped up to the counter.

“Pourrais-je avoir quatre beignets et deux croissants?” (Could I get four beignets and two croissants, please?) Rachel requested, she knew that Derek would eat most of what she'd ordered and Isaac might if they could get him to eat. “I am,” Rachel nodded to Marin before thanking the girl behind the counter and handing her some money. “Did you want anything?”

“Puis-je obtenir un croissant s'il vous plaît?” (Could I just get a croissant please?) Marin stepped at the counter and ordered herself a croissant and handed over the money. Marin then proceeded to order three coffee's.

The two women walked back to the hotel, and met with Derek and Isaac. Isaac being awake enough to sit on the bed on his own and listen to Derek telling him about what had gone on while he was away. Derek had contemplated moving Isaac to the couch by the window but hadn't been game to do it when it was just the two of them, moving him him to the bathroom and back had worried him enough.


	5. Alive but Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel mentions that she has a meeting with Marthe which scares Isaac. Marin attends the meeting with her with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying. Chapter 6 will be out next week.
> 
> Any comments/questions appreciated :)

**Chapter 05:** _Alive but Scared_

  
In the hotel room Derek was sitting looking out the window, they had a perfect view of the street so that he could see if any hunters or unknown entities were approaching. He smiled when he saw Rachel heading back with food and drinks. Isaac was listening to Derek's heart beat just so that he knew that the older man was there.

“What is it?” Isaac questioned, there was something about the chemo-signals that he'd picked up on.

“Rach is one her way back with food,” Derek's voice was slightly excited at the prospect of having food as both of their stomachs started to growl.

“What kind of food?” Isaac wanted to raise his eyebrow but with his eyes being bandaged it was a little hard, he just hoped that his voice showed his curiosity.

“We'll find out when she comes up,” Derek told him, as he stood from the window and walked back over to the bed and sitting beside him.

“Hey Der, Isaac I have food,” Rachel called as she started to juggle things around to unlock the door. Both Rachel and Marin had too much in their hands to help one another. “You know you could open the door for me,”

“I could, but...” Derek trailed off and heard Rachel rolling her eyes behind the door.

“Derek, just open the damn door before I drop the coffee and pastries,” Rachel said a little louder this time, she was hungry and just wanted to go in sit down and eat. “Marin is here to talk as well,”

“Fine,” Derek opened the door to the room and allowed the two of them to enter. Rachel holding the pastries and coffee in front of her almost forcing Derek to take them from her.

“Thank you,” Rachel grinned, before making her way over to Isaac with Marin following her in the door. Rachel put the coffee's on the bedside table with the pastries before pulling one out.

“Derek,” Marin nodded to him, before she walked over to the window and looked out before stepping back and closing the blinds.

“Morell,” Marin smiled at him as she turned around coffee and pastry in had.

Isaac squirmed before he turned his head as he felt the bed sag beside him. Rachel gently took hold of his hand and placed one of the beignets in it. Isaac relaxed slightly but not much as Rachel put an arm around him him to comfort him more. Derek looked at the pastries and pulled out a beignet for himself and one of the coffee's.

“Isaac, sweetheart you need to eat something,” Rachel spoke quietly as she watched Isaac put the beignet to his nose and sniff it before decided that it was okay to try it. “You'll like it I promise,”

“You sure?” Isaac's voice was barely audible as he had bitten into the beignet and was trying to decide if he liked it or not.

“If you don't, I'll eat it and you can have the croissant,” Rachel laughed, she knew from the way that his mouth was curling that he didn't like the taste so she took it from him and handed him the croissant instead. “I know you like them,”

“Mhmm,” Isaac nodded, before nibbling on the croissant as Derek and Marin started to talk.

“What can you tell me?” Marin questioned, motioning towards Isaac as she took a mouthful of coffee and watched the two interacting.

“That Rach and Isaac are the ones you need to be asking the questions,” Derek answered before stuffing the beignet in his mouth.

Derek watched as Rachel sat with Isaac, he could tell that he wasn't quite ready to say more than what he already had. Derek wondered if Isaac would ever be able to talk more than a few sentences without his voice tiring, they didn't know how long it had been since he'd talk last let alone walked. Marin looked at the three of them as she sat where Derek had been sitting and drank her coffee.

“I'm meeting with Marthe again this morning after breakfast,” Rachel said as she stay sitting beside Isaac, who started to shake at the mention of the old ladies name. “It's okay, Isaac she's the one who let me take you,” Rachel wrapped an around him and pulled her close kissing the side of his head.

“I'll be going with her,” Marin said, she'd made up her mind the second that the young woman had said that she was meeting with Marthe.

“You're not going to be alone Isaac, I can assure you that,” Rachel told him, to which Derek agreed, neither of them planning on leaving Isaac alone for a while.

“I'll be here,” Derek reassured him from where he was sitting on Rachel's bed. Isaac nodded before he tentatively took another bit of the croissant while still wrapped in Rachel's arms.

“We won't be gone long. We're just going to talk to her, she needs to know exactly what they did to you,” Rachel spoke calmly as Isaac squirmed a little in her arms, still not entirely sure that they weren't going to send him back. “It's okay, I promise we're going to take you home,” Rachel told him, glancing at Derek and Marin who looked at one another.

“After you meet with Marthe, Alan wants you to meet with another Emissary,” Marin told her pausing to have some of her croissant. “Can you tell me about what happened from your perspective?”

“I can tell you what I saw when I got there and it was nothing good,” Rachel said not moving from Isaac's side as the teen started to shake. “I'll tell you on the way,”

“Sorry Isaac,” Marin said from where she was sitting as she watched Rachel lean over Isaac to grab her coffee. “Are you human or something else? My brother didn't say,”

“She's one hundred percent human,” Derek answered for her as he picked up another beignet and started to eat it.

Rachel smiled at Marin yawning the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. Derek shook his head and motioned for her to have a nap, but Rachel just held the coffee up in front of his face and took a sip. Derek raised his eyebrow caffeine had never worked on her no matter how many cups she had.

“Rach, just have a nap you don't have to go for like two hours,” Derek told her, Rachel shook her head and continued with drinking her coffee.

“I know, but I'd rather not nap. Naps are for ninny's,” Rachel smirked, earning a muffled laugh from Marin and a mumble from Isaac. “Here you can have some of mine,”

“You sure?” Isaac's voice was barely above a whisper, but she heard him as did Derek.

“Yeah, go ahead but not too much, we don't want to send your body haywire,” Rachel told him, Marin tilted her head as Rachel spoke she wasn't aware that she had any medical training. “When your mothers a nurse you pick up a thing or two,”

“You shadowed your mother a lot then?” Marin questioned, her eyes still focusing on Isaac’s actions and movements.

“When I wasn’t babysitting, studying or hanging out with Derek, yes,” Rachel answered grinning, Derek just rolled his eyes he didn’t get her sometimes.

“Just how long have you known each other for?” Marin asked, this time Isaac spoke up it was something that he was semi-curious about too.

“How long?” Isaac turned his head to face her and smiled slightly, as he did Rachel noticed that the burns and blisters that had been poking out from under his bandages were healing slowly.

“I think we were like two years old and at daycare,” Derek answered, as he thought back to when they first met. Rachel nodded they'd been around two years old and friends for nearly twenty years give or take a couple of tumultuous years. “We just started playing together and didn't stop,” Rachel liked to forget the year that Derek was infatuated with Kate Argent, she'd warned him about her but he hadn't listened.

Back in Beacon Hills, it may have been after midnight but that did Scott from lay awake staring at his bedroom ceiling while his phone continuously went off with messages from Stiles. He was trying to ignore it but the messages were coming through incessantly. Sitting up Scott reluctantly picked up his phone and looked at the most recent message from him.

_'Do you know when they're back or not?'_ Stiles sent at 12:04AM  
_'Few days I think. Rach didn't say,'_ Scott sent at 12:05AM  
_'Dude find out,'_ Stiles sent at 12:06AM  
_'In the morning. Go to sleep Stiles.'_ Scott sent at 12:07AM

Scott turned his phone to silent and put it face down on the bed-side table while switching of the light at the same time before flopping back and pulling the covers up. Scott fell into a restless sleep, he couldn't sleep with all the images of Isaac running through his head. Melissa and Chris walked past his room, Melissa sticking her head in the door to check on him before pulling it shut. Neither of them could blame the teenager for what he was going through.

“I'll get in touch with them in the morning,” Chris yawned wrapping an arm around Melissa and pulling her close as they walked to their room.

“I don't think I'm going to sleep until I know that they're all safe,” Melissa told him before she started yawning and elbowed him in the stomach.

“Melissa, as long as they stay together they'll be okay,” Chris said as they both climbed straight into bed, cuddling up at the head of the bed.

“I know, but that doesn't stop a parent worrying. You know that,” Melissa sighed, her head resting against Chris' shoulder as she spoke. “I'm sorry, I miss her too,” Melissa smiled sadly at him, she hadn't meant to say it like that – they'd both lost a child that day. She had considered Allison her daughter, just as much as Rachel was. Chris reciprocated the sad smile before kissing Melissa and pulling her even closer than she already was.

_'Hey mom, meeting with Marthe today. Sorry if I wake you up,'_ Rachel sent at 9:15AM (12:15AM Beacon Hills)  
_'Isaac's not good, hopefully we'll be home in three days,'_ Rachel sent at 9:16AM (12:16AM Beacon Hills)

Rachel nearly regretted messaging her mother but she had to, she had to let her know what was happening. Hopefully Melissa wouldn't answer the messages as it was only just after midnight at home. Chris looked at Melissa's phone quickly reading the text messages out to her, before putting back on the night stand. They knew that Rachel wasn't expecting anything from them just letting them know what was happening.

When 11AM in Bourges, France rolled around Rachel and Marin headed off to meet with Marthe while Derek and Isaac stayed in the hotel. Derek reading to Isaac and pulling on his pain whenever he sensed a change in his chemo-signals. Rachel and Marin walked the five blocks to the meeting place that Marthe had determined. As the two ladies walked towards the cafe, they looked around to make sure that there was no unexpected surprises from the hunters.

“You don't have to do this if you're not sure about it,” Marin said stopping and putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder before they walked any further.

“I know, but I told Marthe that we'd talk with her. She didn't know what her family had done to Isaac,” Rachel answered, turning to face Marin as she pushed a loose strand of her hair from her face.

“You still haven’t told me what happened,” Marin prodded, Rachel had decided that she could wait until she talked with Marthe for Marin to find out.

“If you can wait another 5 minutes you’ll find out, I really don’t want to repeat myself,” Rachel answered, Marin let out an annoyed sigh but the two ladies walked into the café none the less.

“Mesdames, de cette façon s'il vous plaît,” (Ladies, this way please,) one of the Argent’s men said, Rachel recognised him from the compound but couldn’t for the life of her think of his name.

“Comment savent-ils même que vous parlez français?” (How do they even know that you speak French?) Marin looked to Rachel who simply smiled at her, she didn’t need to tell her that she had spoken French fluently for a few years.

“Mlle McCall, qui est votre ami?” (Miss McCall, who is your friend?) Marthe questioned upon seeing Rachel and Marin walking towards the table following behind her one of her sons.

“Voici Marin Morrell, un ami de la famille et un émissaire, soyez donc assurés qu'il est dans l'intérêt de votre famille de dire la vérité,” (This is Marin Morrell, a family friend and an emissary so you be assured it is in your families best interest to be truthful,) Rachel answered after thinking for a moment on the best way to introduce Marin to Marthe.

Marin smiled at the older lady as the two of them joined her at the table. Marthe's son went and sat another table with who Rachel recognised to be Nickolai the little boy she'd first met. Nickolai waved at Rachel before he looked back to his father. Marin raised her eyebrow at Rachel wondering who the boy was.

“That's my grandson Nickolai, he likes your friend Isaac,” Marthe told her, noticing the look that she'd given Rachel. “He met Rachel the other day,”

“Marthe, as-tu parlé à tes enfants au sujet d'Isaac et de ce qu'ils lui ont fait? Vous ont-ils dit quelque chose?” (Marthe, did you talk to your children regarding Isaac and what they did to him? Did they tell you anything?) Rachel questioned as she pulled out her phone and handed it Marin so that she could see the photos that Derek had taken.

“Rachel, ils n'ont aucune excuse pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je leur ai demandé et on m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas de ce monde. Ils m'assurent que les dégâts ne sont pas permanents,” (Rachel, they have no excuse for what they did. I have asked them and have been told that it was because he is not of this world. They assure me that the damage is not permanent,) Marthe answered, before Marin handed her the phone so that she could see the pictures for herself.

“Celles-ci ont été prises hier soir avant le coucher. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la majeure partie de son corps a été brûlée et boursouflée. Ils lui ont implanté quelque chose dans le dos pour l'empêcher de marcher et l'ont aveuglé,” (These were taken last night before bed. As you can see the majority of his body was was burned an blistered. They implanted something into his back to prevent him from walking and have blinded him,) Rachel spoke quickly she was getting angry as she noticed Marthe's son moving towards them, Marin shot the man a glare that said move a step closer and you will be regretting it. “Cela ne vous semble-t-il pas permanent? Quand ils m'ont emmené chez lui, il n'avait pas vu le jour depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il est juste un enfant et n'a jamais fait de mal à un homme, alors l'enfermer était cruel,” (Does that look like it's not permanent to you? When they took me to him, he hadn't seen daylight in I don't know how long. He's just a child, and has never hurt a soul so locking him up was cruel,)

Rachel and Marin stood up to leave, neither wanted to hear what Marthe had to say. Marthe nodded to Nickolai, who stood up and raced towards Rachel and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Rachel looked at the paper as Nickolai smiled at her and went back to his father who looked at him curiously.

_Madame Rachel, grand-mère veut que vous sachiez qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle organisera la sécurité hors de France pour vous et vos amis. Elle sait que tu as eu un autre loup ici. Nickolai._  
(Madam Rachel, grandmother wants you to know she is sorry and that she will organise for safety out of France for you and your friends. She knows you had another wolf here. Nickolai.) Rachel read the note and handed it to Marin who raised her eyebrow as she looked at Marthe who simply smiled at the two of them as Rachel's phone pinged with a message.

“Merci mais nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide. Traitez avec votre famille et je vais aider la mienne,” (Thank you but we don't need your help. Deal with your family and I'll help mine,) Rachel said before she and Marin left with Marthe calling after them.

“Christopher m'a averti que tu étais têtu, je respecte ça. Vous avez résisté à quelque chose que tout le monde ne fait pas,” (Christopher warned me that you were stubborn, I respect that. You stood your ground something that not everyone does,) Marthe said as she pulled Nickolai into her lap and hugged him watching as the two women left the cafe and most likely their lives. 


	6. Inside Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Rachel manage to Isaac home to Beacon Hills, with a little help.
> 
> Stiles accuses Rachel of being a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. We have more coming soon. :)

**Chapter 06:** _Inside Voices_

  
When they finally got Isaac home to Beacon Hills, three days later, he refused to go anywhere without either Derek or Rachel present. The only way he could sleep was if he was close to both of them, Derek thought that could have been due to them getting him through nightmares. At one point the only way he’d slept through the night was being in Rachel’s arms. Marin had left them at the airport and Noelle as it turned out her mother had connections and gotten them through customs with little to no problems.

“Is Deaton sure this will work?” Stiles questioned from where he was perched on the back of the sofa at Rachel’s house. Isaac and Derek had both moved in, Isaac being more permanent then Derek for the time being.

“No, but when is that man ever sure of anything?” Rachel answered, she knew that he knew everything about animals after all the man was a vet, but was that going to apply to Isaac to?

“Where is Isaac anyway?” Lydia asked from where she was sitting talking with Malia.

“Bedroom with Scott and Derek, we are trying not to overwhelm him remember,” Rachel said, she’d had to remind them multiple times already about how sensitive he was to the noises. Stiles hadn’t taken them seriously at first, it wasn’t until Isaac had covered his ears that they realised she was serious. “Stiles,” Rachel sighed, leaning on the counter holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Hey Rach, can you come here a minutes?” Scott stuck his head out of the spare room along with half of his body doing a big exaggerated ‘come here’ motion.

“What Scott?” Rachel raised her eyebrow turning to look at her younger brother as he disappeared back into the bedroom. “Scott, I’m not moving unless you tell me why,” Rachel called as she stayed where she was standing leaning against the counter.

“Ugh, fine,” Scott muttered reluctantly walking out of the bedroom and grabbing his sisters arm before dragging her down the hallway. “No prying ears!” He exclaimed, mainly for the benefit of Liam, Malia and Kira. “Derek thinks he’s getting worse, nothing is healing,”

“Scott, he’s been home for three days...away from the Argent's a week, it’s going to take time,” Rachel sighed, they had all forgotten about that, everyone but Lydia who seemed to be giving him space and the occasional hug. “You stay out here, I’ll go in,”

“Are you sure?” Scott questioned, looking at Rachel and then back to the room where Derek had now left and was heading towards the bathroom.

“I’m sure, hang with your friends,” Rachel smiled pulling Scott into a hug before messing up his hair.

Rachel made her way down to the bedroom, going in and closing the door behind her. Isaac looked up in her general direction from the bed and whimpered. Rachel walked over to the bed, before she noticed that Derek and Scott hadn't finished redressing his burns. Rachel sighed grabbing the rest of the dressings before she sat down on the bed beside him. Derek must have heard her grumbling as he was back in the room sheepishly.

“Sorry, forgot you needed help,” Derek mumbled, before they went back to redressing the burns. “When's he due to see Deaton?”

“Not sure, mom said he was going to call and let us know,” Rachel answered as she finished wrapping his arm before helping him back into the hoodie while Derek worked on his legs.

“Rach, Der...you won't leave will you?” Isaac questioned quietly his head resting against Rachel's shoulder as she gently pulled him into a hug.

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Rachel kissed the side of his head as he rested against her. “We're going to help you,” Rachel kept her arms around him comforting him.

“If Deaton's right getting whatever is in your back out will help,” Derek said, they both knew that Isaac was nervous about going to Deaton. He'd even freaked out at the hospital in France so much that Derek, Rachel and Marin had, had to get him out.

“You know it’s okay to be terrified of something,” Rachel told the two of them, she knew that Derek in particular wasn’t looking forward to the bonfire that Scott had organised for a week later.

In the living room, Stiles and Scott were talking about how Scott's sister had almost become a mama bear to them since they'd found out that she knew all about the supernatural. Stiles wanted to be sure that Rachel wasn't supernatural like everyone else, he'd tried mountain ash and that did nothing, he tried wolfsbane but she just sneezed.

“She's a wolf I'm telling you!” Stiles exclaimed, Scott, Liam and Malia shook their heads they couldn't smell anything on her.

“No, first off she's my sister. And secondly, would it really matter?” Scott questioned, though he was semi-curious though he knew that she'd been training since before he was born.

“They're talking about you being a wolf again,” Derek said as he looked to Rachel who rolled her eyes. “Have you told them you're allergic to certain flowers?” Rachel shook her head, what would be the point Stiles would just think she was making stories up.

“Seriously how else would she have gotten Isaac out with only the mark on her arm?” Stiles questioned, he'd seen one tiny scratch on Rachel's arm not the gash on her upper arm.

“Dude, you didn't see her when she came home. She's got a bandage wrapped around her the top of her arm,” Scott told him as he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the bedroom. “Rach?”

“Stop talking about me,” Rachel called back, before adding that it was just Derek running into a wall.

“See, werewolf!” Stiles exclaimed, Scott rolled his eyes as Rachel and Derek walked back down the hall with Isaac in the wheelchair.

“No Stiles, you just don't have an inside voice,” Rachel stuck her tongue out as they rounded the corner stopping when she nearly ran straight into Liam and Scott. “Seriously you pair?” Stiles opened his mouth to talk but was stopped by a glare from Lydia.

Derek had to quickly stop from pushing the wheelchair into Rachel’s legs, reflexes were the good thing about being a supernatural creature. Scott and Liam moved out of the way with Scott pulling Rachel with him while Derek pushed Isaac into the living room. Lydia made room on the couch beside her, near forcefully pushing Malia out of the way.

“Dude, she teaches self defence classes has done since we were like thirteen years old,” Scott said, remembering the days that he and Stiles would go and watch her teach because she refused to let them participate.

“Speaking of which, I have a class to teach in half an hour,” Rachel said suddenly as though Scott had jogged her memory with the classes she taught. “And you guys can hang with Isaac while I do,”

“What?” Stiles blinked, looking at Rachel and then at Scott and down to Isaac.

“Or you could watch, but I figured you'd all want to stay with Isaac,” Rachel smiled at them as Derek pushed Isaac further into the room and beside the lounge.

“Thanks Lydia, but at the moment it's easier if he's in the wheelchair,” Derek said, putting a hand on Isaac's hand reassuringly as Lydia raised her eyebrow. “Doctor's orders,”

“My dad?” Liam raised his eyebrow at Derek wondering if that was who he meant.

“No, a doctor in France,” Rachel answered before she disappeared down the hallway and into her room. “I need to get ready, but if anyone wants to watch the lesson they can,”

“Can I?” Scott called, he wanted to be in two places at once and Stiles could tell.

“Dude shouldn't you stay with Isaac?” Stiles questioned, he was wondering if it was best for the True-Alpha to abandon his beta when he'd just returned.

“Scott, stay with Isaac. He needs to be close to his Alpha,” Derek said looking between Isaac and Scott as he spoke taking a deep breath before he continued. “The bond will help him,”

“Maybe next time kiddo,” Rachel said walking back out of her room in half of her martial arts gear.

Scott huffed before he heard Isaac mumble that he just wanted to go back to bed. Scott looked towards Derek who'd already started to move him back to the bedroom. Stiles and Scott followed suite, both figuring they should go with him if they wanted to find out more. Derek motioned for them to wait by the wall until he'd moved Isaac.

“I'm going to go with Rach, Scott and Stiles are still here,” Derek said, he had a feeling that Isaac wouldn't like that Derek was leaving him with Scott and Stiles but it had to be done. “We'll only be gone for two hours,”

“We'll be fine,” Stiles grinned watching as Derek helped Isaac to the head of the bed.

“Stiles don't go getting any damn ideas,” Rachel said from where she'd stopped in the hall way. “Just chill with him, and Scott,”

“Yeah Rach?” Scott questioned, sticking his head out of the door and seeing her with a bag in her hand.

“Take his pain, you'll know when,” Rachel told him, Scott tilted his head to the side looking at her and then back into the room at Derek and Isaac.

“Of course,” Scott nodded, he almost never disagreed with Rachel, he didn't have it in him to do so. “Rach, stay safe?”

“Always do kiddo,” Rachel smiled at him before she dropped her bag and walked back to the room they'd set Isaac in. “I know I said we weren't going anywhere, but every Saturday I teach a class,”

Isaac nodded numbly as Rachel sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a gentle hug before she kissed the top of his head. Derek watched from the door way before he was pushing Stiles and Scott towards the bed. Derek mentioned that Isaac probably wouldn't talk to them but he'd still appreciate them being there. Rachel hugged Isaac again before she got up and made to the leave.

“Stiles, you want to go back to the living room or?” Rachel questioned, Stiles thought for a second before he followed Derek and Rachel from the room.

“Will he be okay?” Stiles asked, this time attempting to keep his voice at a whisper as the rest of the pack looked at them.

“One day maybe,” Derek answered, he knew that Isaac was questioning it himself, he had been since Rachel had gotten him back.

“You guys can either hang here or go home. Derek and I'll be back here around two hours,” Rachel said when she realised that the rest of the pack was still sitting around her living room. “If you do decide to hang here don't eat all my food please,”

The teenagers nodded, Liam was the only one who decided that he couldn't be in Rachel's place without her being there as it didn't feel right even if Scott was there. Mason left with Liam and the two headed to Liam's to play video games. While Rachel and Derek were gone, Lydia, Stiles, Malia and Kira stuck around and decided to look through Rachel's library, they weren't expecting to find books written in French.

“Hey Scott, when did Rach start reading in French?” Stiles questioned, as he started to flip through the book.

“I don't know, like ten years ago or something crazy,” Scott answered back as he noticed Isaac was gripping the sheets tightly. “Isaac?”

“Hurts...” Isaac mumbled, gripping the sheets tighter as Scott sat on the edge of the bed before gently uncurling his hand from the sheet. Scott allowed himself to draw on Isaac's pain as his veins pulse black.

“I...I don't know what to say,” Scott muttered, he really didn't know what he could say that would help Isaac, would calm him down.

“It's...okay,” Isaac's voice was barely audible as he slightly relaxed under Scott's touch. “It...doesn't hurt as much...”

“What happened...while you were gone?” Scott asked, still holding onto Isaac's hand and drawing the pain while using his free hand to run a hand over his face.

Isaac shook his head slightly he wasn't ready to talk about it, not yet at least. He knew he had to one day but Rachel and Derek had promised him they wouldn't push it and he hoped that Scott would do the same. Scott nodded, even though Isaac couldn't see him he felt like he had to. What Scott wanted to do was wrap Isaac in his arms and not let go of him.


	7. Loup-Garou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What does this even say?” Stiles questioned pointing to a section that read. 'un seul sourcil signifie-t-il qu'une personne est un loup-garou?' (does one single eyebrow mean a person is a werewolf?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> More coming soon. :)

**Chapter 07:** _Loup-Garou_

  
Isaac tugged on Scott's arm and pulled him towards him he wanted Scott sitting closer to him instead of what felt like a million miles away. Scott obliged and moved closer to him, the second that Isaac felt Scott in general vicinity he did his best to get closer. Scott realised what Isaac was doing so he moved closer and put an arm around him near enveloping him in a hug.

“This better?” Scott asked quietly, Isaac nodded and semi-relaxed into his Scott's arms.

“Yeah...can I just...” Isaac questioned, hoping that Scott would know what he was asking him.

“Yeah, Rach told me,” Scott answered, knowing what Isaac was asking him. Isaac put his head on Scott's shoulder and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

In the living room Stiles and Lydia were flipping through the books while Malia and Kira were seeing if there was anything edible in the kitchen. Scott stayed sitting with Isaac slowly drawing on his pain, he hated seeing him hurt, seeing any of his pack hurt. Every so often Scott heard Malia swearing as they couldn't find anything.

“Scott, does your sister even have any food here?” Malia questioned sticking her head into the bedroom and seeing Isaac curled into Scott's side.

“Try the freezer...or just get take out,” Scott answered, he wasn't even sure if Rachel had any kind of food since they'd been home. “She usually cooks, but I think they've only been getting take out since they've been back,”

“Is she a better cook than you?” Malia asked, still standing in the door way as Kira joined them.

“Definitely,” Scott answered glancing down at Isaac as he felt his friends body tense beside him. “Go order something,” Scott spoke quieter as he glanced down at Isaac and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Fine,” Malia mumbled, before she and Kira disappeared back into the kitchen to continue their search.

Lydia and Stiles were sitting in the middle of the living room with some of the books spread out in front of them. Stiles looked at the books and noticed that some of the scribble written along the edges was in French, while some was in English. Lydia shrugged, she didn't speak French as well as what was written down only Latin.

“What does this even say?” Stiles questioned pointing to a section that read. _'un seul sourcil signifie-t-il qu'une personne est un loup-garou?' (does one single eyebrow mean a person is a werewolf?)_

“I don't know Stiles, I don't speak that kind of French,” Lydia shook her head as she looked at some of the notes written in English.

As they were talking Peter arrived, Peter was little help in deciphering the books but he did know how Rachel had acquired them. Lydia moved back in the chair slightly, glaring at the older man still not forgiving him for everything that he'd done. Stiles pointed at the inscription and asked what it said.

“So Peter what does this say?” Stiles questioned, looking at the old book and then at Peter before he saw the picture above the text. “And what are you doing here?”

“Loup-garou is werewolf, as for the rest of the text my sister was the one who spoke and read French,” Peter answered, he recognised the books that Stiles and Lydia were looking at some that had previously been in the Hale House. “Now where did you find those?”

“Here, Derek said that his mother gave them to Rachel,” Stiles replied, pausing as he realised that Peter ignored his question of what he was doing there. “Why are you here? In Rachel's home?”

“Rachel and Derek offered a place to stay,” Peter answered without missing a beat causing Lydia and Stiles to exchange some very confused looks. “Relax, my place is being fumigated – its five days,”

“Sure they weren't serious?” Malia questioned, as she and Kira returned to the living room after a failed attempt at finding food.

“They were very serious, fumigation is not good for anyone,” Peter told them as Scott emerged from the bedroom having been able to carefully extract himself from under Isaac's sleeping form. “Scott,”

“Peter. Rach told me,” Scott nodded at the older man as he settled himself into one of the chairs. “You'll have to wait till Rach gets back as to where she's putting you,”

“Ah, yes. The Lahey boy,” Peter nodded, he had been informed by his nephew about the trip to France to find him. “How is the young beta?”

“Asleep,” Scott answered running a hand over his face, he didn't know what they were meant to do with Peter suddenly in the house.

By six o'clock Derek and Rachel had returned, and the food had arrived at the same time. Isaac was still asleep in the room that he'd been settled into, Scott and Malia both keeping an ear out for any noises. Derek paid for the pizza's and set them on the counter as Rachel headed into the bathroom to shower and change into something more appropriate to lounge in.

“Peter,” Derek nodded to his uncle and then walked down the hall to check on Isaac.

“He's asleep Derek,” Scott called as he looked up from where he was sitting.

“I know, I just...we just need to keep an eye on him,” Derek told him as he glanced into the room and saw that Isaac looked to be asleep from the way that his chest was rising and falling.

“Derek, what do you know about French?” Scott asked as Rachel emerged from the bathroom and sat at the counter grabbing a piece of pizza.

“Not a lot, ask your sister,” Derek answered making his way back to the kitchen and joined Rachel at the counter. “He's asleep,” Rachel nodded, they knew that he'd be asleep at least for a little while anyway.

“Did mom or Deaton call while we were gone?” Rachel questioned, running a hand over her face as she looked at the group before them.

“Yeah, Deaton sent me a message saying can you have him at the clinic at 8AM,” Scott said, as he walked over to them and grabbed a slice of pizza, before long the group was at the counter.

“Eight?” Derek raised his eyebrow as Rachel yawned picking up another piece of pizza at the same time.

Scott nodded, the Animal Clinic wasn't open on Sunday's unless there was an emergency. Both Derek and Rachel groaned they preferred sleeping on Sundays, Scott just laughed he knew his sister hated doing anything on Sunday. Malia, raised her eyebrow before shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth.

“Sundays are for sleeping,” Rachel said in between mouthfuls of pizza as she looked at her little brother and then at Malia.

“Right…” Stiles trailed off as he remembered what he wanted to ask Rachel about. “The books you have, why do they have notes written in French?”

“Because they’re based off mythology, and it was a way off marker. Which book in particular?” Rachel was curious as to which book was the one he wanted to know the most about.

“This one,” Stiles raced back to the lounge and grabbed the book that he had left open.

“Ahh, that one is a weird one. The note is basically questioning whether the book is true. Loup-Garou is werewolf and this book was saying that a distinguishing feature of the wolf was that it has a uni-brow,” Rachel said, which caused Lydia, Stiles, Malia and Kira to turn and study Derek, Peter and Scott’s faces. Derek scowled at the four teenagers, while Peter shook his head at them. Scott just let them go with the flow. “As you can see it's not the case for all wolves,”

“Ennis, he had a uni-brow,” Scott said before thinking again. “Well near enough having one,”

“See, that’s a fallacy about us,” Peter told them, from where he was standing leaning against the door-frame.

“Scotty, it's not true at least for the American wolves,” Rachel said as she heard a thump coming from Isaac's room. “Would one of you loup-garou's like to come with me?”

“You're going to keep referring to us as that now that we know what it means aren't you?” Scott muttered, sometimes he hated his sister and how she would use things against them. They had all forgotten about knowing what it was from the hectic couple of years they'd had.

“Maybe, but Stiles might be more inclined than me,” Rachel smirked as she looked at Stiles who grinned like a madman.

“Rach! Teach me shit,” Stiles called as Rachel headed back down to Isaac's room to find out what had happened.

Rachel nodded before she disappeared in Isaac's room with Derek and Peter close behind her. Derek and Peter stood a the door while Rachel headed to the bed where Isaac was thrashing his arms around in a nightmare. Derek nearly dove onto the bed but was held back by Peter as Rachel climbed onto the bed and gently pulled Isaac up.

“Isaac, shh it's okay,” Rachel spoke quietly before she was motioning for Derek to get on the bed. “Peter can you go into the kitchen and grab one of the ice-packs from the freezer?”

“Rach?” Derek raised his eyebrow at her, but climbed on the bed none the less and sat beside her.

“Take a look at this,” Rachel spoke quietly as she held onto Isaac with one arm and used her free hand to lift up his shirt to reveal some fresh bruising. “That's different right?”

“Yeah, it shouldn't be happening,” Derek was curious like Rachel as to why there was fresh bruising that wasn't there hours earlier.

“Then why the hell is it?” Rachel questioned, she needed to know as did Derek, Peter might have an answer to the question as well.

Peter walked back in just as Rachel was pulling the shirt back down. “Everything okay you two?” Peter raised his eyebrow as he tossed Rachel the icepack.

“We're not entirely sure...He has fresh bruising and he shouldn't have,” Derek answered, as Rachel put the icepack on where they'd found the bruising.

“Show me,” Peter told them, moving closer to the bed to see what the two of them were talking about. Derek nodded to Rachel and she carefully lifted up the shirt again to show Peter what they'd found. “Well that's unusual,”

“That's unusual? That's all you have to say?” Derek raised his eyebrow to look at his uncle as Peter stepped closer again to the bed to have a look.

“Has anyone been near him?” Peter questioned, Rachel shook her head the only people that Isaac had let near him to any degree had been herself, Derek and Scott.

Peter, Derek and Rachel looked at one another as Rachel continued to sit with Isaac calming him down again while she held the icepack on his side. Rachel spoke quietly while Derek and Peter tried to determine why Isaac was bruising. Derek pulled Peter out of the room and left Rachel to get Isaac sleeping again.

“Why the hell is it happening?” Derek questioned, running a hand over his face as he looked at his uncle and then glanced down the hall.

“I don't know, I've never seen this happen,” Peter was just as stumped as what Derek and Rachel were. “I doubt your veterinarian friend will know any more,”

“What's happening?” Scott questioned, walking towards Derek and Peter giving the two of them questioning looks.

“Isaac's bruising and not healing,” Derek stated before thinking that it might have something to do with what was in his back.

Rachel fell asleep in with Isaac while Derek told Peter to sleep in the study, the rest of the pack retreating to their own homes saying that they'd be back the next day only to be told no. Come seven the next morning Rachel and Derek were setting about getting ready to take Isaac to the Animal Clinic to see Deaton. Rachel was sitting with Isaac on the bed while Derek flitted about the room trying to find something that would be comfortable for the teenager to wear.

“What do you think about these?” Derek held up a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

“Well considering he's been in pj's since we came home they're probably the best option,” Rachel answered before absent-mindedly rubbing circles on Isaac's back as he started to shake. “It's okay, Derek's just found a pair of sweats and hoodie for you to wear,”

“Okay,” Isaac mumbled, they knew it was going to be a long road to recovery before he was comfortable talking again.

“You're not alone sweetheart,” Rachel said before she and Derek helped him into the clothes and then the wheelchair.

“I know...” Isaac's voice was barely above a whisper he wanted to talk but he was still finding it hard to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another couple of stories...I can't help myself, I get an idea in my head I roll with it. Everything is still being worked on and written as we speak.


	8. It's Going to be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isaac, hey mom's there and she won't let anything happen,” Scott told him as he watched his veins begin to pulse with black from absorbing the pain. “It's okay,”
> 
> “No...” Isaac mumbled, Derek nodded to Scott he'd been told about what had happened when they were in France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon, sorry it's taking so long.

**Chapter 08:** _It's Going to be Okay_

  
At the Animal Clinic, Deaton had Stiles and Lydia help him set up the metal examination table so that it was more comfortable for Isaac to be lying face down on. Scott was meeting them there, it was only going to be the older members of the pack, the ones that Isaac knew. Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira and Scott – unless Rachel said otherwise. Once Rachel and Derek got to the clinic, Derek wheeled him inside and straight into the exam room. Rachel let out a little laugh when she saw that Kira had supplied a blanket with rabbits on it.

“Morning Rachel, Derek,” Deaton said looking up as the two older pack members entered the surgery.

“Deaton,” Derek was curt as he spoke Rachel rolled her eyes and kept Isaac's hand in hers as she felt him trying to shrink.

“Morning, I think Isaac wants to get this over and done with now?” Rachel answered as Isaac nodded before Scott and Derek were lifting Isaac onto the table face down. “I'm right here,” Rachel was quiet as she spoke, taking Isaac's hand again and squeezing it reassuringly.

“We found fresh bruising yesterday,” Derek said as Deaton carefully pulled Isaac's hoodie up over his shoulders.

“Let's take a look shall we?” Deaton said motioning for Derek to move closer to Isaac's head. Derek put his hand on Isaac's shoulder underneath his hoodie and drew on some of the pain as Deaton gently started to poke around.

“Isaac, just concentrate on me,” Rachel spoke quietly as she rubbed her thumb around in his hand in a circle. “Tell me about Allison,”

“Rach?” Scott raised his eyebrow, why would she want him to talk about Allison.

“Both of you, tell me about her,” Rachel insisted, it was then that Scott realised that she was trying to get Isaac's mind off of what Deaton was doing to him.

Isaac started telling Rachel about Allison about every little thing that he could remember as Deaton pressed around what was in Isaac's back. After looking closely at it he decided that they should be taking him to the hospital as they were better equipped for the situation. Isaac shook his head hearing the word hospital, causing Scott to take his sisters place and hold Isaac's hand.

“Isaac, hey mom's there and she won't let anything happen,” Scott told him as he watched his veins begin to pulse with black from absorbing the pain. “It's okay,”

“No...” Isaac mumbled, Derek nodded to Scott he'd been told about what had happened when they were in France.

“I'll call mom and see if she can get Doctor Geyer here,” Rachel pulled out her phone as Scott nodded, while Deaton pulled her aside. “Look, he's terrified and I don't want to make him freak out even more,”

“Rach, do it. Call mom,” Scott agreed with Rachel's sentiment they could all feel the terror that was coming off of Isaac.

Rachel called her mother, and spoke to her telling her that Isaac was too freaked out to be in a regular hospital and if she could get Doctor Geyer to the Animal Clinic. Melissa agreed to talk with Doctor Geyer, and an hour later the two of them arrived at the clinic. Rachel stayed by Isaac's side the entire time as did Derek with Melissa ushering the teenagers from the room.

“Mom,” Rachel spoke quietly, leaning against Derek as she did so. “Help him?”

“We will sweetie,” Melissa smiled at her, walking back over and putting her hand reassuringly on both Derek and Rachel's shoulders.

“Would someone please tell me what's going on?” Doctor Geyer questioned, so Deaton and Derek told him what had happened while Isaac was gone for the year.

Doctor Geyer worked with Melissa and Deaton to remove what turn out to be a very peculiar looking piece of metal 4 inches long and 2 inches deep wedged in between his T9 and T10 vertebrae. Doctor Geyer held up the piece metal with a pair of tongs which Deaton took from him and took over to where his magnifier was to take a better look. Derek held Isaac's hand as Doctor Geyer stitched him up again.

“David, thank you,” Melissa smiled at him, glancing down at Isaac in the process after they patched up his back. “Rachel's been doing what she can for him,”

“Rachel, keep doing what you're doing. His eyes may or may not heal with time,” Doctor Geyer told them, as Melissa and Rachel sat Isaac up before Rachel took him in her arms to hold him steady.

“They will, maybe not completely,” Deaton said, he knew a little more about werewolf physiology than Doctor Geyer did.

“Isaac, listen to me its going to be okay,” Melissa stood in front of him, and smiled at Rachel and Derek. “Could I have a moment with Rachel, Isaac and Scott?”

“Of course,” Deaton and Doctor Geyer nodded to Melissa, Derek let go of Isaac’s hand only for him to grab hold of it again.

“Mom?” Scott questioned entering the back room as Deaton and Doctor Geyer walked out.

“It's alright, Derek can hear this too,” Melissa smiled at the three of them as Deaton closed the door behind him and stood in front of it.

Melissa looked between Scott, Isaac, Rachel and Derek, she already knew how much Isaac had meant to Scott. How worried he'd been after they hadn't heard from him, it was why she and Chris officially wanted to adopt him into the family. Rachel was wondering when her mother was going to say something, she knew that Scott had overheard the conversation months before France.

“Isaac, sweetheart we have a question for you,” Melissa spoke quietly as she looked at the teenager who was now wrapped in her daughters arms as she steadied him on the table. Isaac nodded, he still wasn't up for saying much he didn't know how without breaking down.

“Mom, just ask him,” Scott said he knew that Rachel had mentioned it to Isaac but wasn't sure in what detail it had been said.

“Scott,” Rachel hissed, Isaac was now leaning heavily against her and his back was throbbing. “Isaac, it's okay,” Isaac shook his head, he was starting to regret wanting to know.

“Sweetheart you don't have to be scared. I promise. Chris and I were talking and we'd like you to be officially a part of the family,” Melissa said as she put her hand out and gently onto Isaac's shoulder as he started to shake. “Come here,” Melissa smiled at Rachel, Scott and Derek who all nodded at her before Rachel was gently putting Isaac into her mother's arms.

Isaac mumbled something that Melissa didn't catch so she looked to Derek and Scott who both nodded at her. “Mom, take that as a yes,” Scott said watching as his mother held Isaac in her arms until he needed his pain taken.

“Here Melissa, let me,” Derek smiled at her, Rachel nodded to her mother, Derek had been the main one taking Isaac’s pain as Rachel couldn’t do much in that aspect.

“Isaac, sweetheart you’re family now,” Melissa told him quietly before she was looking at Rachel and Scott. “I’ll talk to Chris after my shift at the hospital is over, and we’ll start making it official,”

“We’ll take care of him mom,” Scott said wrapping his arms around her as Derek and Rachel took hold of Isaac and calmed him down.

“I...I...don't know...what to say...” Isaac mumbled trailing off into Rachel's shoulder the only thing that seemed to be comforting him at the moment.

“You don't have to say anything,” Rachel told him, before Derek was helping him back into the wheelchair again. “I'll take him home,”

“Rach put fresh bandages on him when you get him home,” Melissa told her, Rachel nodded she knew what she needed to do. “I'm serious sweetheart,”

“Go, I'll meet you back there in a few hours,” Derek told her, so before long Rachel was getting Isaac back into her car and heading home.

Rachel drove Isaac back to the house before she was wheeling him inside and helping him onto the sofa. He was on the sofa for no more than 30 seconds before both he and Rachel decided that the bed was better. Isaac mumbled that he was still having nightmares, sometimes they were during the day.

“Rach...” Isaac trailed off as he felt his breath hitch in his chest, Rachel stopped wheeling him towards the bedroom and crouched down in front of him.

“What is it sweetheart?” Rachel questioned taking Isaac's hand in hers as he started to shake. “I'm right here,”

“It hurts, why does it hurt so much?” Isaac asked his voice was barely above a whisper, but the house was quiet as it was just the two of them so she could hear him.

“What hurts?” Rachel answered, she knew that it could be any part of his body but she couldn't do anything if she didn't know.

“Every...thing...” Isaac stuttered, before he found himself being pulled into Rachel's arms.

“Okay, lets get you into bed and get you comfortable,” Rachel kissed his forehead before she stood up and finished wheeling him into the bedroom. “Let's get you up and into bed,”

Rachel pushed him beside the bed, before she was taking his helping him to his feet and then into the bed. Once he was in the bed Rachel sat down beside him and helped him to get comfortable. Isaac put his head on Rachel's shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him hugging him again. She did need to change his bandages again, her mother had reminded her of that much but they hadn't said anything about the mysterious bruising.

 _'Mom, what about the bruising that we found?'_ Rachel sent at 11:01AM  
_'Keep an eye on it that's all you can do,'_ Melissa sent at 11:02AM  
_'Thanks mom,'_ Rachel sent at 11:04AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more stories planned...I honestly can't help myself.


	9. What Can I Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Isaac had surgery to remove what was lodged in his back. 
> 
> Scott and Derek have questions for each other regarding Rachel; and for Rachel. 
> 
> “Rach, how did you find out about werewolves when you were eight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope that you're enjoying more coming soon.

**Chapter 09:** _What Can I Say?_

  
A week later, Rachel was sitting in the study she'd as far as she knew left Isaac sleeping in his room with the door open so that she could hear him if anything moved. Rachel yawned leaning back in the chair stretching, she'd been sitting there for a good couple of hours researching. Derek was out running errands with Scott, they'd been taking turns with helping Isaac. Isaac was slowly figuring out how to get around, as the feeling was coming back but he wasn't allowed to go anywhere by himself. Most of the burns had healed but they were still keeping an eye on him as bruising seemed to appear out of nowhere and often in weird shapes.

“Back to bed kiddo,” Rachel didn't have to look up to see Isaac standing awkwardly in the door to the study. “Come on, you know what they said,”

“It's boring in there,” Isaac whined, before Rachel stood up and walked over to him to help him back to bed. “Whycan'tIstaywithyou?” Isaac spat the next sentence out as fast as he could.

“I know, but until you can walk again without needing someone there to make sure you don't fall you have to stay there,” Rachel sighed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug before she guided him back to bed. “There's no room in there, I'll bring my laptop back down to your room okay?” Rachel paused, for a second before she spoke again. “It'll get easier,”

“You don't know that,” Isaac muttered, the feeling was slowly returning to his lower half but he wasn't allowed to go far without someone there and they didn't know if his eyesight would return.

“Sweetheart, I have faith. Sometimes that's all you can have,” Rachel reassured him, still holding onto him as they made their way to his room. “Besides I heard you fall into the wall when you were walking down the hall,” Rachel added wrapping an arm around him

“You're not going to make me go to school are you?” Isaac questioned, as they stopped midway down the hall so that Isaac could steady himself against the wall.

“No, and I don't think mom and Chris will either,” Rachel answered, taking a deep as Isaac faltered in step as they started to walk again causing her to catch him. “Take it one step at a time,”

As they were walking they heard the front door opening and shutting and bags being dropped on the counter. Scott and Derek walked into the house juggling bags of groceries and other things that they figured that Rachel and Isaac would need. Scott just wanted the beta to get better and so he'd been spending a lot of time with Rachel and Isaac after school, and sometimes just Isaac to help out.

“Rach, everything okay?” Derek's voice echoed down the hall as Isaac leaned against the wall and his hand scrambled around for Rachel.

“Yeah, just helping Isaac out, I'm gonna stay down here with him for a while,” Rachel called back before she was taking Isaac's hand in one of hers and putting her other hand under his arm.

“Do you need any help?” Scott questioned, sticking his head down the hallway and seeing Rachel shaking her head as they continued down the hall. “Well what do you want me to do?”

“You could start cooking,” Rachel grinned, before she and Isaac stopped outside of his room. Isaac turned his head to face Rachel as she half came into focus. “Isaac?”

Isaac shook his head and leant against the wall closing his eyes. “I...I don't know...” Isaac trailed off as Rachel took his left hand in hers, and then put her right hand and arm around him supporting his body.

“Come on,” Rachel gently finished guiding him back to the bedroom forgoing leaving to get her laptop and sitting down on the bed with him.

Rachel sat on the bed with Isaac who ended up laying down beside her having not been able to sleep the night before. Isaac mumbled something incoherently that Rachel didn't pick up on as he closed his eyes. Rachel ran a hand over his hair before she ran a finger over his forehead in small circles. Isaac's eyes fluttered as he started to drift off, Rachel glanced down at him before she spoke quietly.

“Isaac, what happened just now?” Rachel asked quietly as she continued to run her finger across his forehead in circles.

“Don't know, it was weird,” Isaac mumbled, he didn't know how to explain what just happened to him.

“Try and get some sleep, okay sweetheart?” Rachel questioned, watching as his eyes fluttered between open and closed before closing completely. Rachel put her head back against the headboard and stayed running her finger across Isaac's forehead in circles.

Derek walked down the hall after he and Scott packed away all the groceries with Scott sitting down in the living room and putting a movie on. Derek stuck his head in the door of Isaac's room and smiled at Rachel before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Rachel looked up at Derek as he stood at the end of the bed.

“What's up Der?” Rachel wondered, slowly taking her finger away from Isaac's forehead and brushing the curls from his face.

“Scott wants to have a movie night or something,” Derek said watching Rachel before he sat down with them. “How is he?”

“Hurting, bored,” Rachel answered, turning to face Derek as he sat on the other side of Isaac. “I'll stay with him,”

“Go talk to your brother,” Derek insisted, watching as Isaac moved slightly closer to Rachel he didn't like being alone that was something that they had discovered early on.

“I'll talk to him later. Scotty you can have your movie night but please just be mindful of what's going on here,” Rachel said knowing that her little brother could hear every single bit of their conversation.

“I heard that,” Scott said from the living room, Derek just laughed shaking his head as Rachel closed her eyes next to Isaac.

“You were meant to,” Derek remarked leaning over Isaac and kissing Rachel and glancing down at Isaac. “Something change?”

“I'm not sure, I think something did,” Rachel shrugged, leaning back against the headboard and closing her eyes. “I'll stay in here with him till the others get here,”

Derek nodded and headed back out to Scott to help him set up the movie night. Between the two of them they managed to set up the sofa bed, pull out three beanbags from the attic storage space that Scott never realised was there. Derek wondered just how much he actually knew about his sister.

“Scott, what do you know about Rach?” Derek questioned, as he tossed one of the beanbags to him from near the window.

“That she's my sister, she's been teaching self defence classes for a few years, she's not a wolf,” Scott answered, he was curious as to what Derek actually wanted to know about his sister. “Why?”

“Because you seem surprised about some things,” Derek told him, sneezing as some dust flew up his nose from one of the beanbags.

“She speaks fluent French apparently, Isaac trusts her...I get what your saying, you've spent more time with her than what I have,” Scott answered, he knew that the older wolf was testing him to see exactly how much attention he'd been paying to his sister.

“Your sister's smart, you know I care about her,” Derek explained, they had known each other forever. “Learn to trust her more. So what if she kept secrets everyone has them,”

“I do trust her, it's just weird knowing now that she's known about all of this for a long time...how did it even happen?” Scott questioned, as they finished grabbing the beanbags and headed back down to the living room.

“Well, we've known each other since we were two years old. She's know about what we are since she was eight,” Derek answered, pausing for a moment while he thought of what to say about how Rachel had found out about what they were.

“How the hell has Rach known about werewolves since she was eight and not told me?” Scott raised his eyebrow as Derek grabbed the dust-buster to get rid of the dust from the beanbags.

After an hour Rachel left Isaac sleeping in the bedroom, leaving the door open a fraction so that Derek could hear if anything happened. Rachel headed into the kitchen to see what Derek and Scott were up to and found the two of them making pizza, Derek showing Scott how to make it from scratch. Both Scott and Derek looked up when Rachel entered the kitchen, Scott covered in flour while Derek shook flour out of his hair.

“Derek?” Rachel raised her eyebrow as she side-stepped being covered in flour as Derek launched himself at her.

“Showing Scott how to make pizza,” Derek smirked before he grabbed hold of her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“All that flour?” Rachel queried, squirming as she started getting flour on her as well. “Damn it Derek,” she grumbled reluctantly as Derek shook his head over her. “Dog boy,”

“You love it,” Derek kissed the top of her nose, before spinning her around and giving her a gentle shove towards the coffee maker.

“I don't know about. But I do love you so there's that,” Rachel laughed, before she decided on pulling out the kettle and putting it on the stove to boil water.

“Rach, how did you find out about werewolves when you were eight?” Scott questioned, as Derek took over making the pizza dough and pushed him from the kitchen.

“Derek bit me when we were playing, that could be why mom doesn't really like him,” Rachel bit her lip as she looked at him and then at Derek. “It was an accident and the first thing Derek did was drag me to his mom,”

“It was the end of the school year Rach,” Derek laughed, he remembered what had happened and remembered dragging Rachel to see his mother.

“Scotty, what's happening with this bonfire you want to have?” Rachel questioned, as Derek finished the dough and put it aside to rise.

“Tomorrow night, we were kind of hoping you'd let us use your yard,” Scott grinned at his sister, silently hoping that she would say yes to him. “That way Isaac can stay in if he needs to,”

Rachel and Derek looked at one another, wondering if Scott ever picked up on Derek's hesitancy with any mention of fire that wasn't contained. Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around Derek and pulled him into a hug. Scott raised his eyebrow as his brain suddenly ticked over with why Derek was hesitating.

“And you can too...” Scott trailed off as Derek glared at him, even though he knew to use a torch to burn wolfsbane poisoning the thought of an open fire still wasn't one that he liked.

“Scotty, you can as long as you keep it contained,” Rachel sighed, as she felt Derek's breathing fasten. “Der, go in with Isaac. Scott and I can finish the pizza,”

“I'll be right,” Derek took a deep breath as he spoke, while glaring slightly at Scott. “Just, Scott. Keep it under control,”

“Keep what under...oh right,” Scott trailed off nodding as Rachel rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on Derek. “Sorry, I'll go check on Isaac,”

“He's alright Scott, leave him to sleep,” Rachel smiled at her little brother before she innocently picked up some of the flour and tossed it at him. “Now clean up the mess while the dough rises,”

“Rach, what is it? Did something happen?” Scott questioned, both he and Derek were picking up on something that couldn't work out from her.

“I'm...well I don't know, just tomorrow Scott be careful,”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is set roughly around October/November 2012 – Scott's sister was born the 2nd December 1988.


End file.
